Stay or Leave
by That-Fresh-Rain-Smell
Summary: Harry and Draco are happy together after the war...but theres something a bit...wrong, and heres the angsty afterwar deathish scene. HarryXDraco. bleh...author scale,6ish. Not horrendous, but not very great.


Yeah so I was listening to Dave Matthews (some devil) when I was reading a snarry and another one-shot was coming together in the back of my head (yes, a sad one) and this song sounded perfect for it, so I typed it up in one hour, which is record time for me (mostly I stopped because my mom came home, with dinner ;)) but yeah soooo read and review please! Im desperate for reviews, I want to beat Yami-chan! Plz! (tells herself that reviews don't matter, as long as they read it) ok well, I DO accept flames, contrary to what you may have heard, and where you heard it, I wouldn't know, but anyway, here you go!

The lyrics, which I did not change and got off Google:

Maybe different, but remember  
Winters warm there you and I,  
Kissing whiskey by the fire  
With the snow outside  
And the summer comes  
The river swims at midnight  
Shiver cold  
Touch the bottom, you and I  
With muddy toes

Stay or leave  
I want you not to go  
But you should  
It was good, as good goes  
Stay or leave  
I want you not to go  
But you did

Wake up naked drinking coffee,  
Making plans to change the world  
While the world is changing us...  
It was good, good love.  
You used to laugh under the covers  
Maybe not so often now  
But the way I used to laugh with you  
Was loud and hard

Stay or leave  
I want you not to go  
But you should  
It was good as good goes  
Stay or leave  
I want you not to go  
But you did

So what to do  
With the rest of today's afternoon, hey  
Isn't it strange how we change  
Everything we did  
Did I do all that I should

That I could'a done

Remember we used to dance  
And everyone wanted to be  
You and me  
I want to be too  
What day is this  
Besides the day you left me?  
What day is this  
Besides the day you went?

So what to do  
With the rest of the day's afternoon, hey  
isn't it strange how we change  
Everything we did  
Did I do all that I could

Remember we used to dance  
And everyone wanted to be you and me  
I want to be too  
What day is this  
Besides the day you went babe  
What day is this?

Oh, and im trying very hard not to make this anything like reeling in your wake (by princess of spades), and if it even reminds you of it, tell me so I can change it! Or any others...OO

**Stay or Leave**

Draco sat at his desk; head slumped over his crossed arms, sleeping. Tear tracks ran in ragged lines down his face, and spotted the parchment under his left hand. In green writing, all that could be seen from under the pale, thin hand was 'love you' in spiked letters. Harry's hand writing. There were dark bags under Draco's eyes; his hair was matted and dirty. The house was cold and dark, not a candle was lit, and the curtains were all closed to the traitorous moon. A moon that had not so long ago smiled upon Draco and his lover as they took a late night swim. But now all it did was cast haunting shadows through the curtains and over the walls, leaving a mocking reminder of what had been.

* * *

The candle light flickered against the dark walls, casting shadows over the large bed, making the room dance and twinkle in Harry's eyes. He slowly took off his clothes, staring all the time at the bed that held his sleeping beloved. When he was finished, he dove under the covers and attacked his lover, making the pale blonde boy laugh loudly as Harry wrapped his arms around him, Harry's lips brushing the thin neck lightly with his lips. Draco turned to look at Harry expectantly. 

"What? Can't I just hold you for once?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"No. That's the consequence of waking me up!" Draco's tone was far from mad, or even agitated.

"You weren't asleep, you were waiting for me!" Harry replied indignantly.

"That may be so, but I still _waited_" Draco replied, emphasizing the last word.

Harry kissed the other boy gently, breaking away all too soon.

"What?" Draco asked worriedly, seeing something in Harry's eyes.

"Nothing" Harry replied, snuggling deeper under the covers. They were now facing each other, knees and elbows touching symmetrically, both holding a tiny part of the heavy comforter up over their heads. The candlelight still danced merrily through the blanket, casting both boys' faces into warm glowing light.

"To hell it is. What's wrong?" Draco replied, even more concerned. Harry shifted a bit until his legs were entwined with Draco's.

"As I said, nothing. I just...I'm just so happy. I never thought..." His voice trailed.

"Never thought what?" Draco prompted, catching one of Harry's hands.

"Never thought that the war would be over. That we would win. That the odds would be so damned good. Never thought..." He looked down at the white sheets.

"Never thought I'd have you." he said quietly, and Draco felt warmth spread across his chest.

"Or that we'd live together, _be_ together." He continued.

"Well we are. And that's what matters. I never thought so either, but now I DO have you, and you are all mine." For a while silence stretched, both looking lovingly into the others eyes. "And I am yours." Draco added. Harry had never heard him be sentimental. Well, once, before the war. Ok, and after the war, but both times Draco had thought Harry to be asleep. The fact that he said it now, with Harry staring, wide-awake, into his eyes, made Harry very, very happy.

He smiled evilly and grabbed Draco's hands, pulling him off the bed. He dragged Draco through their house and out the back door into the yard. Seeming as how their home was built on a deserted mountain, there wasn't really a yard, more like a forest with a silver, twisting river running through it. Draco looked around, irritated. He had been just about to pounce on Harry when the other boy pulled him out of the warm bed...

"Harry what are we doing? Someone could see us!"

"Someone? Who? We're all alone on this little mountain!" Harry cried over his shoulder, making his way to the river.

"I'm cold!" Draco tried again, looking around at the emerald trees swaying around them in the slight breeze. It really did make a beautiful sound. That was one of the reasons he picked this home, besides the solitude.

"Cold! It's the middle of summer!" Harry laughed delightedly as he sat on a boulder by the silver water.

"Well, we are standing naked outside under the full moon!" Draco reached Harry's boulder just as Harry slid off of it into the water. Harry emerged from the water, laughing and spraying drops of clear water as he came up.

"So? No ones here! C'mon Draco!"

"Oh no, im not getting into that freezing water!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Harry swum up to the river bank, so that he was in arms reach of the pale boy.

"Please?" He pouted.

" No." Draco said, sitting on the rock.

Harry reached out suddenly and grabbed the boy's ankles, pulling him into the water despite Draco's protests. When Draco came back up, pale blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face, he jumped at Harry, screaming something the other boy couldn't quite understand. Harry was submerged back under the sparkling liquid and he laughed, sending bubbles to the surface. Draco, who had pushed him under, swam away from Harry, letting the water pull him down the river some. Harry soon joined him and they lay side by side in the warm water, staring up through the swaying trees at the moon as the water rushed around them. Draco had one hand on a rock, so that he didn't go further down river, as did Harry. They stayed there for a long time, just enjoying each others presence and the quiet sounds of the night. Then Harry turned his gaze to Draco, watching the boy lovingly. Draco realized Harry was looking at him, and turned his head to lock eyes with him.

"What?" he asked. Harry just smiled at him and looked back at the star-strewn sky.

There were no words. There two lovers lay, side by side in a rushing river. The aspen and pine trees surrounding them, dancing in the warm breeze, with the moon and stars the only light, gently covering everything in a pale silver glow, turning the water a dark blue.

They stayed there for minutes. Hours. Days. Until Harry finally got up and out of the water, stretching his muscles before he started to race up the hill. Draco followed quickly, eager to see what the raven haired boy would do next. When he caught up with Harry, the boy was standing at the top of a large hill, looking out over the tops of the trees towards the eastern mountains. Draco sat down on the ground, beckoning for Harry to sit with him. They had only done this twice before, but it was worth it every time. Harry came and sat next to Draco, who moved behind the boy to wrap his arms around him.

They waited.

It happened slowly, the bright pinpricks of stars started to fade, as the velvet black of night lightened. The moon moved through the sky, getting fainter and fainter as the sky changed from black velvet to deep midnight blue. Then, there came a light between the two farthest eastern mountains. It was a deep, almost dark orange first, not even a sphere yet, just light. Soon there was a round bauble hanging between the mountains, large and red. The light was not strong yet, but soon the light changed from orange to gold to pale yellow, the circle getting smaller as it got brighter. Draco and Harry turned their heads away from the sun and let their eyes roam across the rest of the sky, where blue, purple, pink and gold clashed with the retreating dark overhead. Draco hugged Harry tightly and brushed his lips across his ear.

"Beautiful" Harry whispered.

"Yes. I will never tire of the sight." Draco agreed as Harry turned in his arms.

"No, I was talking about you," He said as he kissed Draco gently on the lips. Draco had no way to respond but to kiss him back and hold him tighter. When they broke away they stood and looked towards the sun once again, which had now risen higher and was giving off the strong morning light that usually woke the two. They turned their backs to the sun and walked hand in hand back home, not thinking of anything but the others presence. They climbed into bed and slept, not noticing when the sun peeked in through the large window, nor when the candles went out, sending a plume of smoke up to be caught by the playful breeze that ran through the open window.

* * *

When the two woke, it was around noon, and their stomachs were both growling, so they made their way into the kitchen after throwing some random pajamas on. It was a good thing they did too, because in the middle of breakfast (bacon and eggs and coffee) Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley flooed uninvited into the living room. 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms around the boy who stood up as they came into the kitchen. Ron rolled his eyes and caught Draco doing the same. He smiled lopsidedly at the blonde and gave a wave of his hand in greeting.

"Nice to see you guys" Harry said as they all sat down at the table.

"It's been so long!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You were here two days ago!" Draco exclaimed in good humor.

"Yes, well. Anyway, Harry, Draco, the ministry was wondering--" Hermione started

"I'm not doing anything for them," Harry said warningly, interrupting.

"No, no. they were wondering if you would like to come down for a party." Ron explained.

"Party? At the ministry?" Harry looked confused.

"Yeah. See mate, they're celebrating the new minister." Ron said excitedly.

"And that would be...?" Draco drawled. Sometimes it took forever to get answers from these two!

"Dean, Harry!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Who..?" Draco asked, confused.

"A year-mate of ours. From Gryffindor." Harry explained before turning back to Hermione. "That's great Hermione! How is Seamus taking it?"

"Well, Seamus is in a bit of a foul mood because it postpones their wedding, but he is happy for him all the same" she explained.

"Wedding?" Draco asked. "Aren't they both guys?"

"What of it?" Harry asked, curious. Draco laughed.

"Nothing. I just thought that we were the only gay ones at school."

"Oh come off it. Don't tell me you thought that out of more that 5000 kids, you thought only two could be gay?" Ron scoffed, causing Draco to glare at him.

"_Anyway_," Hermione said pointedly, "They wanted to invite you to the party, seeming as how the ministry will be a whole lot better now without fudge or scrimgour. Oh, you two are also invited to the wedding, it's in..." she looked through her planner, "3 weeks. The 22ed."

"Ok cool. So this ministry part is...?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right now, actually. Sorry its such late notice, but no one told me until yesterday and I was a little busy with Christopher so I couldn't come right away. And by the time I got that kid to sleep, it was about three am and I figured I'd wake you." Harry laughed. He knew that Hermione and Ron's son was a little...er...frisky, to say the least.

"Well Hermione, truth be told you wouldn't have wakened us, but it might have been a little hard to find us." he said as Draco kicked him beneath the table.

"Oh?" Hermione raised her brows. "And where were you?"

"Outside"

"Ah."

"Well, we'll go get changed and floo with you to the ministry, ok? It will only be about 10 minutes..." and with that Harry turned and walked back to their room, Draco in his wake, shaking his head at the jade-eyed boys enthusiasm.

* * *

Draco opened the door to their home, laughing at Harry's joke about the man and the bar. Harry, a few steps behind him, scrunched his nose up confusedly, which, to Draco, was rather cute. 

"What? What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Your joke!" Draco said, taking off his cloak and taking Harry into his arms. They were both standing in the middle of their small living room, the fire crackling merrily after a shot of light from Harry's wand. Harry laughed.

"You just got that? Draco, I told that joke ten minutes ago!"

"Well I was thinking about a beer-bar!" Draco said defensively, even though it only made his lover laugh harder. Draco rested his hands gently on harry's small hips, bringing his lips to Harry's in a slow, soft kiss. He pulled back, smiling at the other boy warmly. Harry started to rock slowly, swaying his hips to some unheard music. Draco laughed, dancing along with him. He turned Harry so that he was in front of him, holding harry's hands and loving the solid warmth of harry's back on his chest. They continued to sway, and Harry started to hum. Draco, recognizing the song, waved his wand once, so that the lyrics echoed throughout the room.

_Remember we used to dance, and everyone wanted to be you and me I want to be too, what day is this?_

_Besides the day you left me, what day is this?_

Draco twirled Harry, smiling.

"A bit depressing of a song, don't you think?" he murmured to Harry as he wrapped him in his arms once again. Harry just continued to sing with the music.

_Stay or leave, I want you not to go but you should. It was good as good goes. _

_Stay or leave, I want you not to go but you did..._

_So what to do, with the rest of today's afternoon hey, isn't it strange, how we changed, everything we did, did I do all, that I could?_

"But I don't want to go either," Draco protested quietly as they continued to dance. Harry turned to him, a sad smile on his face. He reached up and stroked Draco's cheek lovingly.

"But I will. I will Have to go...I cant...this is all too...I can't be alive. I must be dreaming. I have you...but then I don't. Cause someday I will wake up and you'll be gone..." Draco stopped.

"What? What do you mean Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"You're so surreal. And im afraid I will wake up one day and you'll be gone. And one day you will wake up and I will be gone. Im dying. I can feel it  
I'm...I don't..." Harry's eyes closed and Draco almost had a panic attack before he realized Harry was just asleep. He picked him up and took him to their room, laying him down carefully on the bed before getting under the covers himself. Draco stayed up for a long time, just watching the shadows play across Harry's face and wondering what the man had been talking about. He had planned for them to grow old together, die on the same day, that whole thing. But Harry had said he was dying...

* * *

When Draco awoke, it was already near midday and his stomach was growling. It was time for breakfast. He got up quietly and went into the kitchen to make food for the both of them. He ate his hurriedly and put Harry's portion on a tray. Draco carried the tray into their room and set it on the bed while he called Harry's name. Harry's eyes fluttered open, giving Draco a wonderful view of those jade green eyes. 

"Breakfast, love," Draco said, smiling as Harry took the tray from him. Harry beamed at him.

"Thanks Draco!" he said happily as he started to eat. Draco smiled and sat with him while he ate, talking to him about anything that came to mind.

* * *

Draco woke and looked around the room. It was dark, nowhere near morning, and there were no candles lit, nothing to show that two people lived here. Had lived here. He scratched his head and realized there was a piece of paper stuck to his hand. He unstuck it and read it for perhaps the thousandth time. 

_Ray,_

_I love you. Just know that. In defeating Voldemort, a curse was laid upon me so that I would die within 5 years of my victory. I did not find out until I felt the first touch of death that night we danced. I tried to tell you, but then decided against it. There was no cure, none at all. I allowed it to take hold of me and tried to live normally and happily with you. I wanted my last days to be filled with happiness, not mourning, so that's why I didn't tell you. I can't believe that fate would be so cruel as to take me from you when I have just found you, and yet, that is what it's doing. I'm not sure what I will encounter after death, but nothing could compare to the time I have spent with you._

_Love Harry_

Draco screamed, letting out an inhuman cry of pain and clutched the letter to his chest. He heaved dryly, unable to cry anymore. Harry was gone. After such a small amount of time, he was gone...

A/N: ok so I couldn't really find a way to end it. But there you go! I know, it's riddled with mistakes. I'll revamp it later. Im tired now. Goodnight. Im sure you can imagine what happened to Draco. I mean, it's not too hard to make up; he either killed himself or continued to live. IDK, you decide.


End file.
